vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero of Lore (AQW)
|-|Adventure Quest Worlds= |-|13th Lord of Chaos= |-|Eternal Dragon of Time= |-|Corrupted Eternal Dragon of Time= Summary The Hero of Lore is whoever they need to be to save the day. They are the main character of Adventure Quest Worlds, and ends up playing the role of protagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 4-A | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Low 2-C | 2-B Name: Varies (Decided by the player), The Hero, The Eternal Dragon of Time Origin: AEverse (Adventure Quest Worlds) Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Hero, 13th Lord of Chaos, 13th Chaos Beast, Chronodragon, Death, Champion of Balance Powers and Abilities: |-|Hero= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly: Survived having his soul crushed by Drakath which was shown to have physically erased Sepulchure as he was reduced to an empty suit of armor), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, can become an undead to gain Type 7. Type 4 with the aid of Death or the Eternal Dragon of Time, Possibly 9: Is a humanoid form of the Eternal Dragon of Time in a condition where he hasn't fully unlocked its full powers), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Weapons Mastery, Healing, Magic, Void Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Summoning, Paralysis Inducement, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Life Force and Energy Absorption, Duplication, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Petrification, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Bone Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality (Type 1: [did not transform into a time wraith when sent back in time which occurs through a time paradox. Interacted with multiple past versions of himself within the 4th-dimensional Pyramid] and Type 2 on Lore existed no past version of himself in where he previously was in that time period when sent back in time. Type 3 throughout all timelines https://imgur.com/s5xAyRp The Hero's existence is mentioned to have happened before, is happening now on other timelines, and will happen again), Age Manipulation with Eternal Inversionist's Ancient Wrap (Can cast ancient bandages at his enemies, causing them to rapidly age), Clairvoyance, Animal Manipulation, Pressure Points, Homing Attack, Antimatter Manipulation (Can interact with and handle Anti-Matter Gems, Antimatter dye, and the Star Core), can gain Cyborgization and Inorganic Physiology and Invisibility, Damage Reduction, Corrosion Inducement, Damage Boost, Damage Transferal, Glyph Creation, Statistics Reduction, Cosmic Awareness, Dimensional Storage, Dimensional Travel with ShadowStalker of Time (Can warp between time-streams through shadows), Pain Manipulation, Telepathy with Daimon (Can reach out and cause pain to an opponent with his mind), Blood Manipulation with Blood Sorceress and Void Highlord, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) with Chrono Assassin (Can sever an opponent's mind in time making causing them to go insane), Power Absorption (killed Death and stole Death's powers and status), Abstract Existence (Type 2) as Death. Corruption (Types 1, 2, and 3), Chaos Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation as the 13th Lord of Chaos. Resistance to Petrification (Broke out of Teja's petrification spell which would have been permanent for normal individuals), Morality Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation (Fully recovered from Drakath's Chaorruption), Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Sepulchure "killing" Death which turned everybody on Lore into zombies despite being dead or alive), Time Stop, Gravity Manipulation (Immune to the effects of the Black Hole Sun), Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Due to his journey within the Shifting Journey and the recovery of the Infinity Shield, the hero was granted resistance to 4th Dimensional Pyramid's effects on space and time), and Power Nullification as the 13th Lord of Chaos (Chaos powers are unable to be removed or cancelled except by the Tears of the Mother) |-|Eternal Dragon of Time= All previous, Large Size (Type 9. Contains three entire timelines within its heart), Non-Corporeal, Time Travel, Avatar Creation, Power Mimicry (Gains the powers of a select six major beasts within Lore), Immortality (Type 4), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), possibly Abstract Existence (Type 3. Its existence was defined by the perception of others. When corrupted, each head embodies the will of a select major beast within Lore), Fusionism (Fused three timelines together rather than destroying them), possesses all of Hero of Lore (AQ) and Hero of Lore (Dragon Fable)'s abilities. Attack Potency: Likely Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Iadoa and Chaos Champion Drakath) | Unknown (Traded blows with Karok the Fallen and Kezeroth the World Ender. Supposedly killed the Queen of Monsters according to Malgor, but the credibility and details remain unknown) | Unknown (Defeated all 7 Deadly Dragons which embody the 7 vices) | Unknown | Universe level+ (Defeated Mors Temporis and stopped and destroyed the Vorefax which was going to devour the timeline) | Multiverse level (Merged three timelines together to form the AdventureQuest Worlds timeline. If a certain incantation is not spoken within 10 years, the Eternal Dragon of Time will grow the heads of 6 great monsters within the history of Lore and will stop at nothing to destroy the world, universe, and eventually the multiverse, which contains a nearly infinite amount of universes and possibly up to 5 dimensions) Speed: Unknown (Flew from the Underworld to Chaos Portal on the top of Mount DoomSkull within seconds) | Immeasurable. Likely Omnipresent within Lore Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely Multi-Solar System Class | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Universal+ | Multiversal Durability: Likely Multi-Solar System level (Survived the destruction of the Time Void which contains numerous stars and celestial bodies) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Universe level+ | Likely Multiverse level (Defeated by the Dragonslayer Ganaloth, although it is heavily implied that the Hero let him do so) Stamina: Extremely High (Can dispatch large amounts of enemies without tiring), Limitless as the Eternal Dragon of Time Range: Standard melee range with weapons, Unknown with magic (assisted in lifting the Shadowfall Fortress from the Underworld) | Multiversal Standard Equipment: A weapon, class, and a set of armor Intelligence: Varies from Average to High, Nigh-Omniscient as the Eternal Dragon of Time Weaknesses: Can sometimes be a bit accident-prone and absent-minded, can be rather cocky and is rather gullible. Key: 13 Lords of Chaos Saga | Queen of Monsters Saga | Seven Deadly Dragons Saga | Shadows of War Saga | Throne of Darkness Saga | Eternal Dragon of Time Note: This profile is for the Hero within AdventureQuest Worlds as well as the Eternal Dragon of Time, it should be noted that all of the protagonists from every game are basically the same character from different timelines. The Hero of Lore is also the Eternal Dragon of Time present in every single game and each hero is also referred to being the same Eternal Dragon of Time. The complete timeline follows this order: AdventureQuest, Warp Force, DragonFable, AdventureQuest Worlds, OverSoul, AdventureQuest 3D, MechQuest, EpicDuel, Hero Smash. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Knights Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Robots Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Void Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acid Users Category:Disease Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Necromancers Category:Wizards Category:Cowboys Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Life Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Bone Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Age Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Animal Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Invisibility Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Pain Users Category:Telepaths Category:Blood Users Category:Madness Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Corruption Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:AEverse Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Dragons Category:AdventureQuest Worlds